


Friends With Benefits

by Kiterie



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-28
Updated: 2008-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiterie/pseuds/Kiterie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Discussions of Love after Sex</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends With Benefits

The blonde yawned, completely spent and a little sore, but he smiled despite the discofort. "I think I'm in love," Minato said, resting his head against Jiraiya's shoulder.

"Not with me I hope," the older nin teased.

"Ha ha, you're a funny man sensei. Like I'd ever fall for you, no matter how good in bed you are." He paused, turning the bright blue eyes to look at the other man. "Besides we both know there is only one person you'll ever truly love," he chided back.

"What can I say? Playing doctor is my personal fetish, and since you won't play with me..." Both men laughed, knowing usually it was Jiraiya getting beaten to a bloody pulp by the firey medi-nin, rather than the implied.

"That or maybe you're just a masocist," Minato chuckled.

"Maybe." The tone was soft belying the pain he felt at the constant rejection.

Minato patted his leg. "No amount of sulking from you is getting me into a nurses uniform, old man."

"Aw come on, you'd look great! Perfect hips for it." Jiraiya's hands tugged gently on the aforementioned hips pulling his former student against him even more than he already was. "And well your legs would look damn good with the mini-skirt."

The blonde swiveled his hips a little, the motion drew a moan from the other. "I think I look better without a mini-skirt."

"I didn't say it would stay on you for long. Of course I could just push it up and fuck you over a table." He was still a little to sore to do anything more than sit there curled up with his friend turned casual lover. "So tell me, who this mysterious person is that you're in love with."

"Well when I went with Sarutobi-sensei to the whirlpool village, she was assigned as one of our escorts," he said, smiling.

Jiraiya laughed at the expression on his students face. "You're trading me in for a woman? I'm offended."

"You'd do it to me in a heartbeat and you know it." Minato said grinning at him again. "Besides, you'd love her if you met her. She hit me."

"I think you're probably right. Anyone that fearless has even my respect," he said, grunting at the elbow that was immediately planted in his ribs.

"It's your fault she hit me." He sent a mock glare at the older man. "When they introduced us to our assigned entourage she was scowling at us, so I tried to cheer her up."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what, exactly, did you say to her?"

"I kind of used one of your lines... I thought she would laugh. Really. I wasn't expecting to be hit for it," he said feigning innocence. "All I said was that she had me so nervous I'd completely forgotten my standard pick up lines."

"And she hit you for that?" The older nin's doubt showed in his face.

"No, she rolled her eyes at that one. But when told her I was telepathic and could tell she was in love with me. She glared at me." He paused, smirking slightly. "She hit me when I said 'Damn I always get _love_ and /lust/ mixed up."

Jiraiya laughed, picturing the scene all too easily as he'd been in it himself more than once.

"I'm going to marry her," Minato said dreamily.

"Did she change her mind about you after that?" he asked, still shaking his head.

"No, but she will. I was right she does like me. I caught her smiling when she turned away." The man was smirking, obviously quite proud of himself.

"I'll henge into her if you're up for another round?" Jiraiya winked, shifting to grind his growing erection into the blonde's ass.

"Sensei, you make my head hurt. I'm not going to fuck you while picturing her, that's far too disturbing. Especially once I marry her." Minato grinned and turned to stradle the other man's legs. "Although I would be up for another round."

"Sure you don't want me to henge into her?" he offered again, enjoying teasing the love-sick fool far too much.

"Kami, no. And you can't unless I tell you what she looks like, so there," Minato laughed, before leaning down to kiss the man roughly, driving all other thoughts from both their minds.


End file.
